Heretofore it has been known that there are various types of instruments and attempts made to provide a simplified fuel consumption divice which will read out in terms of miles per gallon.
For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,533,530, 3,204,452 and 3,635,079 disclose such devices. While the inventions described in these and other patents are adequate to provide the desired output of miles per gallon, there are a number of disadvantages inherent in the designs thereof. All of the prior art attempts require complex, specially manufactured apparatus and would not be easly adaptable for use with readily available components.